


Road to Recovery

by UnicornAffair



Series: Emma Gomez-Hart [20]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F, parenting AU, very quick one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: In order to process her car accident, Emma starts writing in a journal...A companion piece to Idle Saturday: Trimberly Week Day 2





	Road to Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn't leave Trimberly Day 2 without doing something of Emma's side. So this is a VERY short look into her mind and feelings as she recovers from the event of the car accident.
> 
> Happy 20th installment of this AU haha <3

Dear Diary,

Dear Journal,

Dear Mom,

Sorry. I don’t even know how to begin this…but I feel like I needed to write  _ to _ someone instead of writing words on a page. 

My mom said it would be good to write out my feelings so I don’t bottle them up. It feels like one of her writing exercises for class. Maybe she’s right. 

Of course she is, she’s my mom…

This will be good for me.

I was in a car accident

And I’m fine

I’m just fine, I only suffered minor injuries. The car took a bigger hit than I did...I’m just fine.

Only...I haven’t been able to get into a car since. Even if it’s when my moms...or Gia...it’s stupid...it’s probably so stupid...but I can’t help it my mind goes to that place. I hear the crash, the glass, the smells...it all comes back to me in an instant and I feel like I can’t breathe. 

Walking to school hasn’t been bad. This time of year the weather’s nice, and walking is good. I love getting the fresh air before a long day of classes.

I feel like I’m a burden to Gia…

She loves her car. It’s a bright yellow challenger with the black racing stripe...it makes her feel cool and confident...like she belongs at Eastland with the other girls. The girls with money. All I can think of when I see that car is how easily it can be wrapped around a light pole.

Gia drives  _ so  _ fast. 

Sometimes when I close my eyes I see that she’s the one that…

I can’t lose her. 

So we walk to school, and I can hold her hand knowing she’s safe for another day.

*****

Dear Mom,

You’ll be proud, I got in a car today. Hazel wanted to go to the craft store to buy some fabrics...I wanted to face my fears. To go back to where it happened...to think everything almost ended because I wanted to get pictures printed for my scrapbook.

The pole’s still damaged...the city hadn’t gone around to fixing it yet. 

I had to close my eyes tight, bracing for an impact as Hazel went through the light. THE light. 

Maybe I’m not  _ good _ yet, but...I think I’m off to a great start

I think I’m going to go work on my scrapbook. 

It’ll be nice to leave a book of memories behind…

You never really know when your last moments will be, so I’m going to try to live every day to the fullest.

*****

Dear Mom,

I almost threw Gia’s phone out the window today.

She’s so confident that she could send off quick texts or send a snapchat while sitting behind the wheel. 

I’d rather go through a haunted house, my stomach hurt so bad. 

I hate to think how she drives when I’m not in the car with her...as much as she doesn’t want to admit it, she’s a lot like her mom.

How could she be so reckless?

*****

Dear Mom,

I’m sorry I didn’t want to get your hopes up just to let you down. But I felt ready to sit behind the wheel again. I went to Uncle Zack and he took me to the Eastland Academy parking lot so we could drive around. It totally felt like Drivers Ed again...only he was a much better teacher.

I drove around the cones just fine, braked. I could  _ breathe.  _ I don’t know if I’m ready to go on the road yet, but afterwards we went to get ice cream. 

He knows what I’m going through... _ trauma.  _ Sometimes when he fights fires things can get really scary. I think he was trying to make me feel better. But how can something that happened to me really compare? He’s putting his fears aside to  _ save _ people...I can’t even get passed my fear and drive a car down the street.

Writing that down really made me feel pathetic.

I did everything right and almost…life is so unfair.

I almost died.

I  _ could _ have died.

And my mom’s  _ would _ have had to bury me.

I never like to wish ill on people…but that man deserves everything that Mrs. Shiba has coming for him. 

If anything for my moms to be able to sleep at night not having to worry about money.

*****

Dear Mom, 

It’s been a month since my accident and I still get a little jumpy. It’s not as bad as it used to be. I’ve gotten used to my daily walks with Gia, I think secretly deep down she likes them too. Things have quieted down...moms still hug me as tight as ever...it’s okay...it’s a nice reminder that I’m still here.

I think I’m ready to get into the car, maybe not alone, but with someone...I’ll see if my moms wants to go see a movie.

We all could use a little healing. 

*****

Dear Diary,

I know, I stopped addressing this to mom. But I don’t know if I’ll need this journal for recovery anymore...there’s so many empty pages that I can’t leave it empty. So I’m going to fill it with memories, with life, not with regrets. Basketball games, sleepovers with friends, and dates with Gia. I want my life to be  _ mine _ again and that starts with this book.

I drove myself to the craft store and bought myself a new set of pens.

Everything was fine. 

The world can spin another day.


End file.
